


Rising High

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Complete fluffy clouds of fluff, F/M, Full of hot air, Hot Air Balloon, SO, SO FLUFFY, not a bit of anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Totally just fluff for the Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 3 usingAU settings: Stuck together for a long flight AUWord sets: blue, adorable, maddening
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 3





	Rising High

A cool breeze kissed at Phryne’s cheeks and nose. She felt a warm firm body beneath her own and could smell familiar notes of sandalwood, bourbon, wool, and hair wax. She couldn’t account for this, but she wasn’t arguing in her groggy state. She knew she’d had a bit too much to drink last night, maybe he’d just pulled her into his embrace in the garden hammock. She wasn’t complaining a bit as she relaxed against his gently rising and falling chest as they swayed in the breeze. The late autumn air was clear and cool… and… surprisingly… thin.

Phryne’s eyes popped open and she looked around in alarm. Underneath her palm, as she’d already surmised was Jack. But instead of dozing on a relaxing afternoon in the garden, Jack had a trickle of blood coming from a cut on his forehead and though he was breathing evenly, he was knocked out.

“Jack!” she shook him. “Jack! Wake up!” she slapped lightly at his face.

“Unnghh.”

Phryne took in her surroundings. They were lying in a large woven basket. Strapped to the top of the basket with a complex series of ropes and knots was a very large and colourful balloon, very slowly exhaling through the bottom valve.

“Jack! Wake up!” she shook and slapped him a little less lightly.

“Ow… stop,” he protested as he began to come awake.

Phryne sighed in relief, “Oh, thank God! I was afraid you’d never wake up.”

“Miss Fisher?” Jack looked completely out of sorts.

“Yes, Jack. Do you remember me, or do I need to knock you on the head again?”

Jack gave her an annoyed look as he rubbed the spot that had been cut, “I remember you, all right. Did you do this to me? Where are we?”

“No and in a hot air balloon,” she peered out over the edge of the basket, “Somewhere near Yarra Junction, it appears.”

He looked up at her framed against the crystal blue sky and his breath stopped for just a moment. He’d been trying to get up the courage to tell her that he was ready. Ready for whatever it meant to be with her, he was willing to agree to her terms. He just needed to be with her. He had fallen so hard that he could not imagine being without her. He’d tried giving her up and it nearly destroyed him. Yes, she was maddening, but she was everything else as well. He took in his surroundings. Of course, he was waking up from a killer headache in the basket of a runaway balloon. This sort of thing never happened before he met her. Never. Not once in all his years on the force.

Now it seemed to happen at least once a week.

He struggled to his feet. Nodding at her assessment as he spotted the Yarra River below.

Phryne leaned against the side of the basket, “I make it to be around 3:00 p.m. based on the sun.”

Jack nodded again, leaning on the other side of the basket, “Is there any way to steer this thing?”

Phryne shook her head, “Unfortunately, we’re in the hands of fate. We will go as far as the wind and leftover air in the balloon takes us. If we’re very, very lucky, we’ll be able to land somewhere relatively flat. If a miracle occurs, that flat location will be near a settlement and we’ll be able to get help before we die. Though, it might be luckiest of all if we make it out to sea and we drown as we land so it’s over quickly instead of being drawn out over days or weeks.”

“That’s encouraging,” Jack noted with a grimace.

They both fell silent for a while, contemplating their fates.

“Phryne, I—”

“Jack, I—"

They started at the same moment.

They smiled shyly at each other, and then Phryne thinking that it was usually ladies first in these matters started to speak, “Jack, I—”

“No, Phryne, please let me go first,” Phryne closed her mouth and nodded while Jack carefully pushed himself toward the middle of the basket, “Phryne Fisher, I’m in love with you,” Phryne looked like she were about to stop him, “No, please let me finish. I am in love with you and I need you to know that especially if we’re going to die. I have been trying to tell you for some time that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you. I do understand if the feeling is not mutual, but I felt for my own sanity I needed to tell you. I respect and honour that we are and will be investigative partners first and foremost, but I also understand if this confession of love makes you want to consider other detecting partners.”

Jack stopped speaking and then unsure what to do next, stuck his hands in his pockets. This proved to be a terrible idea as the balloon caught an updraft and suddenly the altitude changed. Jack pitched forward towards Phryne who without thought grabbed the guide ropes with her arms and grabbed Jack around the waist with her legs to keep him from flying overboard.

Jack’s hands had flown out of his pockets and instead of grabbing the ropes, he’d circled Phryne’s waist with his arms. He found himself now nose to nose with the woman he had just blathered to about his love.

“Is it my turn yet,” Phryne spoke so close to his lips he could feel the vibration of her words more than he could hear her. He nodded mutely, trying to keep her from feeling the mortifyingly obvious interest growing between them.

“You are without a doubt, the most maddeningly adorable man I’ve ever met, with your blue eyes and your soft lips,” her tongue slid out between her lips and traced his in a long, languid trail.

“ _I’m_ maddeningly adorable?” he asked with a smirk as her tongue continued to test the borders of his lips.

“Mmm-hmm. You don’t even notice when beautiful women throw themselves at you,” she leveraged her body using her arms still holding the ropes of the balloon and threw herself at him knocking them both down to the floor of the basket.

“Ow,” he complained. But it was quickly forgotten as Phryne was now straddling him and her lips met his completely, “Jack. I’m not good at saying this either, but I do love you. If we do die…”

“We’re not going to die.” Jack said confidently grabbing her head and pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

Phryne sank into the kiss for a long few moments before breaking for air, “How do you know we’re not going to die?”

Jack rolled her over and began kissing her jawline and neck, “Because you’re Phryne Fisher.”


End file.
